pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Da
[[User:Cedave/Archive 1|'/Archive 1']] [[User:Cedave/Archive 2|'/Archive 2']] Hai2u Before you leave. Or am I way too late? - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 06:27, 29 February 2008 (EST) Hi. -Shen 09:40, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Yeah, he's gone. (insert epic love song here). --20pxGuildof 09:41, 2 March 2008 (EST) You have a gift with userpages, by the way. I've never seen something so simple be so aesthetically pleasing. Now have my children. -- Mafaraxas 14:46, 2 March 2008 (EST) :Jesus, how much am I gonna owe in child support thanks to this site? >.> Anyway, I kinda need to be awesome with design stuff. I am kinda the graphic designer for our school newspaper. lol? Also, I think I'll be regularly checking this page again, if anyone needs to get in touch with me. I figure you guys shouldn't have to miss me just because I'm tired of wikifail. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:56, 3 March 2008 (EST) So i herd This is where all the cool people hang out? If ur not cool go away.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:28, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :I think this is moar liek where to trollz hang out. And the people who get banned for funny things. cedave ( _buildpage) 00:36, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::Only on GWW tbh.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:05, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::I was more talking our alternative deletion tag. Haha... But.. yeah. We're just the fuckin' shit, ain't we? Coolest kids on the block, right hurrrrr. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:35, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol, lesse in a matter of about 2 hours, People have filled up about 5 talk pages, a generous portion of the admin noticeboard talking about me, and i wasnt even there for half of it.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:03, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::::GWW is fer trollin'. --71.229 02:12, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::GWW is fer Cedave makin' his awesome-sauce arguments and telling NPA-nublets to back the shit off. ^_^ cedave ( _buildpage) 00:57, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::GWW is easy for shadow to say something and cause an uprising.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 13:43, 26 March 2008 (EDT) so does that mean you're back now? Or just bored of RL for a few minutes? -- Mafaraxas 02:44, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :I'll be around this page. And stalking a select few other talk pages. I'm avoiding the Builds area to the best of my ability though, for obvious reasons. cedave ( _buildpage) 00:57, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::no guild wars, then? -- Mafaraxas 01:03, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::Guild Wars currently isn't an option, due to both of my desktops kerploding. New one my June at the latest. Custom built takes a while, and a good amount of money. T_T cedave ( _buildpage) 20:11, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Template Do you mind if i use that template? that is pretty darn good, the attention users one. Invincible Rogue 13:09, 26 March 2008 (EDT) sex? ?----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:55, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :yes please. -- Mafaraxas 14:12, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::ohai. cedave ( _buildpage) 19:39, 23 April 2008 (EDT) So I herd... It's almost summer, Cedave's getting a new computer for graduation, and he's gonna be back to kick ass and hand out cookies. Unfortunately, most of the cookies are stale. He did save one with sprinkles for Shadowsin, though. cedave ( _buildpage) 20:48, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :Also, if anyone knows how to get GW to run on a Fedora Core 8 OS with a 64 MB integrated video card and 512 RAM, let me know. I'm kinda like.. dying on the inside. cedave ( _buildpage) 01:03, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::8bit color? --71.229 01:06, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::512MB RAM isn't so bad; the loading times are just kind of bad. And I think my old video card was 64MB, too, and it worked with GW until Vabbi, at which point it crashed my system when trying to load some explorable area. Then I got a 512MB card :D. Not sure about the OS, though. maybe my computer was just a freak, though, I dunno. -- Mafaraxas 01:55, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I gets one wif da sprinkles :D Om Nom NOM.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:53, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, I only have the options of Millions of Colors and Thousands of Colors. Neither of which is 8bit. Unless GW has an 8bit option, but I'd need to be able to load it to apply it.. heheh. I'll keep trying things. I just ran -images, so that might help. cedave ( _buildpage) 16:18, 9 May 2008 (EDT) so i herd u liek cookies? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:21, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::gimme mai cookie, and get on msn D:----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 16:23, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::so i herd godbox can't use indents. <3 and /cookie to you Shadowsin! cedave ( _buildpage) 16:28, 9 May 2008 (EDT) WHAT'S INDENT ?????? Is it liek u know comma? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:29, 9 May 2008 (EDT) I IZ FAG! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:31, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Indents are like sex. But better. cedave ( _buildpage) 16:31, 9 May 2008 (EDT) so i herd sum1 edited ma message. we don't take lightly to your type around here! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:35, 9 May 2008 (EDT) companion cube shalt has revenge! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:36, 9 May 2008 (EDT) so i herd cedave don't give two shits. cedave has a history of being a badass mofo. and particularly for being banned for vile yet humorous things. ^_^ cedave ( _buildpage) 16:37, 9 May 2008 (EDT) so i herd indents are overrated, and so is sex. prono>sex. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:46, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::Not using indents is for women =o Grr Bite 16:47, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Having "Grr" in your name is for sexually abused little girls. Lulz? ^_~ cedave ( _buildpage) 16:57, 9 May 2008 (EDT) indents are fucking overrated, and so is cedave. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:59, 9 May 2008 (EDT) HE IS COOKIE! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:59, 9 May 2008 (EDT) OMG. Thought, I think my NewFail template kinda sums it up. ^_^ cedave ( _buildpage) 17:00, 9 May 2008 (EDT) You do? so i herd u culd showTIME! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:08, 9 May 2008 (EDT) OMG Discuss. cedave ( _buildpage) 00:04, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :Four months late to the punch. But indeed. -- Mafaraxas 01:25, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::proof of wiseness plx----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 02:16, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::He's got a beard. --71.229 02:18, 21 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Four months late to what punch? Hmm? cedave ( _buildpage) 01:24, 22 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Well he came to the attention of anonymous about four months ago, was just wondering why you were mentioning him now. -- Mafaraxas 01:57, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Because I don't lurk and I happened to find this around somewhere a while back while looking for the real video of the "Internet is Tubes" speech. cedave ( _buildpage) 21:37, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Who do we think wins this one? cedave ( _buildpage) 23:52, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Misfates says hai from school computer hai. 204.108.65.74 13:49, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :oh lawd. cedave ( _buildpage) 17:18, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::Should I ban that IP in case of vandals? Lol. ~~ 17:21, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::Do it. :P Lord Belar 18:03, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::But that means no more scholastic visits from Misfate! /cry. cedave ( _buildpage) 21:22, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::He can get another proxy. Lord Belar 21:36, 28 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Besides, we wouldn't want to distract him from school. :P Lord Belar 21:37, 28 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Well, way to kill the drama. Thanks, meanie! cedave ( _buildpage) 21:37, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Fail I have to say, normally I don't mind or agree with the updates ANet makes, but they've now removed Shadow Steps from the game, effectively. Dash can now be used to cover the same ground, and has much less recharge. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:20, 10 July 2008 (EDT) HA yesterday? Cedave The Terribad.. (how true?). I was the R/W remember? :) 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 09:57, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Haha. Yeah. The real Pancakeway is on here. I was just too damn lazy to actually try to organize the right team. Randomway ftw. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 09:59, 11 July 2008 (EDT) crit barrager in RA eh? [[User:Saint| Saint]] 23:06, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Not really. Crit Spear. Duh. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 01:06, 12 July 2008 (EDT) DAMMIT! MAN, LET ME FINISH TYPING WHAT I HAFTA SAY BEFORE YOU TYPE IT! Ace(LVPoW) 00:04, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :I herd I like EC. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 00:15, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Go onto Guild Wars. You're logged on and I've been PM'ing you. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:37, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Welcome back. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:08, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :ty. <3 ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 12:38, 1 August 2008 (EDT) make my userpage pretty plx :< ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:25, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :H'okay. I will when I get some time, kk? Promise <3 ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 15:33, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::<3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 11:10, 7 August 2008 (EDT) My IP 75.182.89.73 22:45, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :You can just follow the link for the IP and edit that userpage saying that it's your IP. --Mafaraxas (talk) 23:23, 4 August 2008 (EDT) ::tbh, that's Armond's IP. l2hack and stop failing already. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:34, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :::only reason I didn't proceed to do what i'd said was because i wasn't sure it was you talking ;) --Mafaraxas (talk) 00:06, 5 August 2008 (EDT) and yeh, user contribs on the IP. ::::What I have contributions on that IP? ::::Also, IP's probably changed. Release/renew does that. -- Armond Warblade 11:48, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::::My page, and something on User:Shard's page that comments with "armond fails at +watch". yeye. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:17, 6 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lawl. I just read through his talk. That kid Shard is 4srs sum srs bsns's srs bsns. Apparently no one taught him the difference between having an edit button on a page, and editing a server's contents through restrictions. I think I'm gonna have to make a srs bsns template for that kinda thing now. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 10:20, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Back. from da Bahamas, it kinda really sucked. Visited 2 tourist traps, so many fucking salesmen. Cops were trying to sell us weed so they could throw us in jail. Good part was no drinking age <3.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 11:11, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :Haha. Awesome. Well, at least the drinking age. When I was in Mexico, the cops tried selling me weed, too. It was pretty funny. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:38, 7 August 2008 (EDT) wiki http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:List_of_cabals I've never seen people on wikipedia be more lighthearted in "public." --Mafaraxas (talk) 04:11, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :It's a rarity, for sure. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:21, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::fail much? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 01:09, 14 August 2008 (EDT) #ifeq help Well, I outlined on my talk page, beneath your comment, what I did and what troubles it gave me. Feel free to bash your head against the wall now ;-) And thanks for the interest! [[User:Choytw|'€╠╣Ω¥†\╩/]] ∞ [ÞΩ┌┐Ð]' 19:39, 14 August 2008 (EDT) PW:SIGN obaby — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:52, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :ohai. btw. your text is really hard to read being a light grey and all. would it be brave of me to drop PW:SIGN on your page? Haha. ツ terribad mcfail ( ☆buildpage) 22:56, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::It must be followed by a witty and perhaps hilarious comment of the highest calibre. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:57, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::i no hoo dis iz! XD Tbh, people just have to be less lazy and learn to mouse over. >.< [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 01:00, 23 August 2008 (EDT) Lol? Bspike is fail I herd? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 02:55, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Would fail badly if we had a WoH support. The only reason why bloodspike had an advantage is because one HB monk isn't enough healing.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:59, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::We'd be better at it if we didn't suck so much. Also if I was bothering to look at what I was calling. Also if we had a good snare. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 03:08, 13 September 2008 (EDT) I saw u in RA. u wer a mez. u owned us. gg.--[[User:Froggerton|''Frog]][[user talk:froggerton|ger]][[special:contributions/froggerton|ton]] 01:05, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :I ''did notice he was on his mes at one point last night... -- Armond Warblade 08:06, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::All my PvP toons are named Cedave Used Frenzy or Cedave Used Mending or some such faggotry. So I dunno how you'd be sure, Armond. Also, yes. We went 5 in a row with no monk and only two players had self-heals. On a similar note, it's hilarious to watch a 55 cast prot spirit with VoR on him. He fucking exploded. Also, I love VoR/Emp/Backfire. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:47, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::I went ten in a row with no monk in RA yesterday. We had two dervishes, and ranger, and a warrior. And then we won a battle in TA against a team with three crappy monks (Only one of them had a secondary and he was running something involving healing burst) and a scythesin. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 13:24, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::that was me :<--Image:Tab Piplup 13:35, 15 September 2008 (EDT) costume brawl discuss. --Mafaraxas (talk) 17:30, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :lolwut? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 18:21, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::Costume Brawl --Mafaraxas (talk) 18:34, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::it was fun, i wanna do that again tbh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:46, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::ye, it took alot of the retarded luck out of RA since you already knew everyone had at least a semi-decent bar and health. hopefully they bring it back this halloween (and update it accordingly with the skill balances). --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:51, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::::and more strong bars like wastrels collapse on sins! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:50, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::I ran into an ineptitude sin in FA yesterday, no joke. Fortunately, he could never put it on me before I got through my actual attack skills (kd deadly arts combo ftw). -- Armond Warblade 08:46, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I was running Lyssa's Aura Blood Magic Spam most of yesterday in RA. It's fucking epic, not gonna lie. IT'S LIKE A WAMMO AND A BLOOD SPIKER IN ONE LOLOL ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 11:49, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::meteor wars gogogo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:54, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::you suck. Warriors with monk only skills is better. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:36, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Motidervs imo. Brandnew. 13:37, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Backbreaker -> Meteor is epic qknock. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:36, 15 September 2008 (EDT) A/E Boris The Spider Russian Arachnid, amirite? Judging by the name, that was one of your earlier builds, eh? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:01, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :what a name --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:01, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::It was a The Who song, you younguns. Their bass player wrote it, which is why it sucked so much compared to their more popular pieces. -Auron 17:08, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::Auron: "That creepy old guy" -- Guild of ' 17:08, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::It was pretty epic. Grinch wrote a joke poem for it, if I remember correctly. It was quite lulzy and generally sucked at everything besides being annoying. Kinda like the song. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:24, 15 September 2008 (EDT) I am a brave monk Made it to 9, then we faced an actually decent BB Sin, two monks, and an IA ranger. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 21:32, 15 September 2008 (EDT) had like 25 wins or something --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:57, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Not as brave tbh. Att spread on me is 12 Prot, 5 Divine, 9 Hammer, 8 Tactics. I have 4srs brave skills of hammering. qknocking rangers makes them rage. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 22:07, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::but dshot does 1 dmgs, and i dshot WoH --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:35, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::You lie. You lag too much to dshot WoH, you laggy chav. Also, I hammer Bash Patient Spirit. WUT NAO? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 12:18, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::ur ping is worse then mine tbh :o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:05, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::::wuts coincidence m8 --Mafaraxas (talk) 18:14, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Actually, I meant to hammahbash WoH, forgot it took me a second longer to hit him than it took him to cast, and caught him as he tried to cast PS. I'm epic like that. Also, my ping is usually green, except when I'm RAing at 5pm lol. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 19:39, 16 September 2008 (EDT)